tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloomin13
This is my Talk Page which I named: Just so you know, I empty out my page whenever it gets too full... 'The Campgrounds' Yes you can WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 00:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The Mall Can I join the mall? Takeonthekiller1LStar 01:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Riley- The Antagonist Alliance Maker- Takeonthekiller1 LStar 01:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloomin! So, can Tina debut soon as Teddy will go into LUV and Tina will meanly welcome her? And can you reply to Teddy's Auditions xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, you know how the TV Crew and woman assistant talked about how hot Justin's Auditions are...can you do that for Teddy? I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) how can i do that ??? I know a certain werewolf 02:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead i won't mind I know a certain werewolf 02:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i guess I know a certain werewolf 02:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) it sudpossed to be an all around camp but thanks for the help I know a certain werewolf 03:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Because she's not going to be using my laptop until she gets her new computer. She will be on once she gets it.Hello, my name is Donny TrumpI make a billion every time I take a dump Soo.... yeah! 04:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! With Annie or Evany? BTW do you like my Icon? Thnks and yours is cool too! Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 17:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I already did. Just Just When Ya Think, Your A chain With Just One Link, Some Comes To Tip you off your stool! 18:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) DX The only Normal chacter I have is Allyson... Just Just When Ya Think, Your A chain With Just One Link, Some Comes To Tip you off your stool! 18:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Do I Have To? My Brain Hurts. Just Just When Ya Think, Your A chain With Just One Link, Some Comes To Tip you off your stool! 18:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) the zone project i would like the watchers power, and here is my background.... Riley is an antagonist, trying to always win with alliances. will alliances be his fate in the zones? I was Bored So I'll Just Tell you now. Hi. Flynn: I'm Not eating that! It looks like a bag of Vomit! CeCe:But It's the most important Bag of vomit of the day! 19:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I know it is the zone project.....I will join when I join....I'm thinking about it (I'm not trying ot sound mean) ... no cuase if you did it'll be advertising and i'm not subscribed to you... sorry... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 20:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi i think what ya did to All-stars :across the worlds looks like it works go check it out and thank oh and look at my new signature --> LOL OMG WTF is wrong with me 22:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) you like it its my song i made By the way, on rise to the top the ultimate camper, everyone is voting off a team. Just to let you know. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 15:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw the message. Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 15:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well if Snow wouldn't have banned people for no good reason, which shows she's an power abuser, why should she get support? and saying that the N word is n00b, is ridiculous. :| --Optimus Prime, Josh Duhamel who is the best actor ever, both in Transformers 3? 16:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't empty out your page. You make an archive.If you feel blood on your neck, you simply ''' 12:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC)''' Hello! Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! 17:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Since Zanna is banned cn I take over as host of the after math in Battlefield? Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 17:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I take many things into account when i vote for FC... freindship isn't one... WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 21:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Rachels a reader. On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 00:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ill be elena of course for the AM on Battle field and ill be co host certainly! Thank you! Can i sign up on it? Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 15:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Not so sure......Hmmmm........I would saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay pretty good!Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 21:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) sure, whats the new camp called? When can I edit the pre chat in your game ? Survivor321 22:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) yeh Survivor321 22:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Can You start "Total Drama at Hollywood Arts"? Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! 22:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC)\ Can you please let me start the pre chat Survivor321 22:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloomin. I'd like to do the elim table for your camp... What do you want it to be like? Sorry, that was Zoomer. :P Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 23:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Elim. Table I'll Make the Elim. Table. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! 01:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! 01:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC)